Complicated Love
by Hottie-Babe
Summary: **** Please go easy on me it's my first fanfic so don't expect much.*** Tenchi did something to hurt Ryoko again, what will she do, who is this new guy, is she falling for him and is he falling for her. Read and FInd out******* In the late chapters it wil
1. Default Chapter

"Love is so Complicated"  
  
Please Go Easy On My this is my first Fanfic what do you expect a good story*  
Well Enjoy and Please R/R   
  
**Tenchi did Something to hurt Ryoko again and she meet a guy in the forest, not   
only is he cute but his deffinetly sweeter than Tenchi. Who is this guy is Ryoko falling for   
him and is he falling for Ryoko read and find out.**  
  
"New Guy"  
  
"New Guy"  
  
"Why Tenchi, Why, Why can't you understand that I Love You and why can't  
you love me the way I love you" Ryoko said as she remembered all the words   
Tenchi said to her.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Late in the afternoon Ryoko and Ayeka as always are arguing while Tenchi was sitting on the   
couch hearing every word they say to each other.  
  
" You demon woman, stop seducing Lord Tenchi he will never love you, Why would   
he pick a thrash demon like you when he can have the princess of jurai." Ayeka  
yelled with a devilish smile at the end.  
  
" You hussy princess, Tenchi doesn't love you bitch he loves me and he will always   
do and-" Ryoko yelled back but interrupted by Tenchi.  
  
"Would you two shut up, Ayeka stop calling her a demon and stop starting the   
fights and for you Ryoko stop saying I Love You- he said getting cut off bye Ryoko   
"But-"   
"I don't Love You and Probably   
Never Will So would you two shut up" He continued not even noticing the   
tear that fell from Ryoko's eyes.  
  
Ryoko couldn't believe what he said so she ran to the woods. Ayeka was also surprise as she sat beside  
Tenchi and Hugged him tightly and said "Thank You for protecting me from that demon MY TENCHI"  
Tenchi Hugged her back not even noticing Ryoko was gone and Washu coming in.  
  
"Tenchi may I talk to you for a moment" Washu asked with an unlikely Voice.  
  
Tenchi knew what she wanted to talk about, but he didn't seem to be annoyed that Ryoko was gone.   
  
As he walked with Washu, she looked at her, He suddenly got scared a   
little but he knew Washu wouldn't hurt him he thought not even noticing that they stopped.  
  
"Tenchi I can't believe what you said to my little Ryoko this is not you, I don't think you even  
remember the things you said to her, you should be thankful I'm not in a bad mood cause if I am   
I could kill you right now and I have one last warning to you, If you ever and I mean ever hurt my  
Little Ryoko again , you'll regret it for your whole life, If you're still alive" Washu said as she grab her coat  
and shouted Ryoko's Name.  
  
Tenchi couldn't believe it, Washu just threatened him.  
  
Everybody was just as surprise as Tenchi but thought that he deserved it except Ayeka who hugged   
Tenchi and said smiling " Don't mind her Lord Tenchi, Now we could be together"   
  
Tenchi pushed Ayeka and said " Ayeka I don't have time for this Ayeka I have to find Ryoko"  
Ayeka was surprised and just went running to her room  
  
" Finally your doing something right Tenchi I can't believe you said that to her I totally agree  
with Miss Washu I mean I don't know Ryoko but I Know that she Loves you very much that's what you  
repay her, You disgust me" Mihoshi said with an emotional face and also rage.  
  
***End Of Flashback***  
Ryoko let some tears fell again as she Tenchi's words echoed in her heart. She never ever wanted to speak to   
Tenchi ever again. She was tired of him pushing her away and saying bad words to her and  
also siding with Ayeka the Princess of Jurai or should I Say The princess of The bitches she cried agan until she   
began to sing.  
  
Don't Wanna Close The Door  
Don't wanna Give up on it  
Don't fight not more  
We'll find a way around it  
Where's the love we had  
We can make it last  
  
Tell me what I gotta be   
Tell me what you wanna do  
Cause I Can't live my life  
The way you want me too  
You know I can't go on   
Living like we do  
Do i have to cry for you  
Do I have to cry for you  
  
So Tell me what's it's for  
If theres no winner in it  
Nobody's keeping score  
Let's start from the beginning  
Can We make it Last  
With the love we had....  
  
Tell me what I gotta be  
Tell me what you wanna do  
Cause I can't live my life   
  
As he listened to her voice he was shaking and never seen someone so sad, he started to cry and kept  
on listening to her beautiful voice.  
  
The way you want me too  
You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
Do i have to cry for you  
Do I have to Cry for you...  
  
Do I gotta stand  
In the cold dark night  
Till the morning light yeah  
Do I have to say   
I won't let you get away  
  
What do I gotta be  
Tell me what you wanna do  
Cause I can't live my life  
The way you want me too  
You know I can't go on  
Living like we do  
Do I have to cry for you  
Do I have to cry for you  
  
  
As Ryoko singed the last words of the song she couldn't help it but cried and cried and cried until   
she heard someone in the bushes. When she looked in the bush he saw a crying man like a baby. She   
couldn't believe it someone actually understand her feelings.   
  
He wiped her tears and said" I couldn't help it but listen to you sing and I just felt like crying and may  
I ask why would a beautiful woman like you would be alone here in the middle of night in a dark forest".  
  
She looked at him weirdly and ask " Who are you"  
  
" My name is Hotsuma and who may you be, sorry for wasting your time it's just I have never seen anyone  
so sad, I know I don't know you and you don't me but I just don't like seeing anyone as sad as you. So I'm  
just asking if you'd like to talk about it and maybe I could make you feel better and make me feel better  
because i know that your alright."   
  
"My name is Ryoko, thank you very much for the offer but I don't think you'd understand, no one ever  
understands me" she said crying   
  
" Please just try me" hotsuma said crying with her   
  
" You know what Your so sweet but-"  
  
"Sorry for cutting you off but can you please just tell me and you might feels better"  
  
" Your serious aren't you"   
  
"I'm deadly serious"  
  
" You know what I don't think I even have to tell you cause I fell better already"   
  
" Much better, you looks so much beautiful when your smiling not that I'm saying your ugly when your  
not smiling" he said as he tickle   
  
" I Know "   
  
There was along time of quietness until Hotsuma finally asked" But can you still tell me why you were sad"  
"Sure if you insisted" she answered  
  
*** Back at Washu ***  
  
"Ryoko My Little Ryoko where are you" she yelled   
  
Before she could yell again she saw Ryoko with a very cute guy, she smiled for a moment and started to   
cry.  
  
**Back At The house**  
  
" Maybe We should go look for Ryoko too" Kiyone asked as she put some popcorn in her mouth  
" Maybe but you know what Ryoko would say, she would say she could take care of herself and leave her alone, so I  
think we should just leave her alone" Mihoshi said looking down  
"Mihoshi is right and we should leave Ryoko and Tenchi alone for a moment, I know that I'm acting weird but   
I think Tenchi has some apologizing to do, I don;t want them to get too close to each other  
but I think I want them to be friends again" Ayeka said smiling   
  
" Ayeka are you alright you don't seem right, your acting weird" Sasami asked with a weird  
look on her face.  
  
" I'm okay Sasami it's just I don't think tenchi should've said that to Ryoko I mean I only hate her because   
she's after Tenchi too but she's one of my bestfriends and I wouldn't want her to leave If Tenchi   
picks me" Ayeka said saying goodnight to everyone because she wanted to get some sleep.  
  
**Back At Tenchi**  
  
How could I say that to her he asked himself as his words echoed in his hearts, he then felt a cold water fell on his arm,  
is it raining, no it's not raining I'm crying. Why I'm a crying, why Do i feel like a i just lost the person I  
Love, No that can't be I'm I falling in love with her. He then accepted the truth that he was really falling  
in love with her but would she return my love after all that i said to her. Probability 50 %  
  
Tenchi tiptoed inside and thought that everyone would be asleep, but when he got in he saw Mihoshi and Kiyone on the  
couch looking at him as he took off his sweater.  
  
" Did you find her Tenchi" Kiyone asked and stood up   
  
" No but tomorrow I'll check if she's back home and if she isn't I'll go and find Washu and ask her to   
locate her, don't worry kiyone and Mihoshi I'll get Ryoko back" he said and went to his room.  
  
What can I do to make it up to her. He then got an idea and smiled at Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
**Back At Washu**  
  
Washu remembered the guys face and saw how happy Ryoko was so she just left them and went to her  
lab to get some sleep. Now that she knows her little Ryoko is fine and happy again she'll be able to get   
some sleep.   
  
** Back Hotsuma and Ryoko**  
  
"Well thats my story" Ryoko said wiping her tears   
  
"Don't Worry I bet he didn't mean those words and he does love you" Hotsuma said putting her head down  
"What's wrong" Ryoko asked  
"Nothin it's just, oh nothin" he aswered putting her head down and said "we better get you home"  
  
  
Why Do I feel so safe when I'm around him, she then looked at his purple eyes and blue hair,  
then she touched his hair and said "Thank You so much for making me feel better can I meet you by the  
lake again tomorrow"   
  
" I'd love to well c yuh good night and sweet dreams Ryoko" he answered blushing.  
  
Ryoko went inside her room and saw a letter but decided to read it later, she knew it would be  
from Tenchi, but she read it Later.  
  
Washu couldn't sleep, so she went inside the masaki's house and went inside   
Ryoko's room. She saw Ryoko sitting there holding a letter. She then decided to sit  
next to her.   
  
" Ryoko do you hate me" she asked as a tear fell from her eyes.  
  
" No MOM (Wow she actually called her mom i guess because she knew she's  
the only one that love her) I Love You, your the only one that really cares about me, and maybe   
Sasami, thats why I decided not to go because I know I'll break your heart the  
way Tenchi did to mine, this time I won't pay much attention to Tenchi I'll be spending   
more time with you but do you mind if I hang out with my new friend   
Hotsuma, his really sweet and cute." she said smiling at her mother.  
  
" I'm so happy to here that and I hope this guy your talking about is what you think  
he is ok, be very careful my little Ryoko I don't want you getting hurt again  
it just break my heart when your hurt. I'm sure Tenchi didn't mean to say  
those words he told you last night he was just exhausted so he didn't know what he was saying  
at all ok."   
  
"Thank you Mom now I would really want to be alone right now, would you excuse me MOM".  
she asked nicely  
  
" Yes my little Ryoko, now that I know your alright and how you feel about me  
I feel better and will be able to get some sleep too."   
  
"Goodnight My Little Ryoko" she added  
  
" Good Night mom I love you"   
  
"I Love you too My little Ryoko"  
  
As Washu left she felt so much better and Hoped that Ryoko will feel much better like her.  
  
Ryoko watched her loving mother leave her room, she smiled a little but as she  
remembered the words Tenchi told her she started to cry again but she wiped it away  
and dedcide to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
How do you like it, it's my first fanfic so don't get all mad at me if it sucks and please no  
flames I just think that Ryoko deserves better than Tenchi but it will be soon all about Tenchi and Ryoko   
just wait. ok well bye byes c ya'll  
  
******What is on that Letter, what does she mean she won't pay much attetion to Tenchi,  
Will Ryoko ever forgive Tenchi, Wait and find out for the next chapter.***** 


	2. Author Notes

Hi all thanx for the great reviews it makes me want to continue this  
story but unfortunately I'm all too busy because of school work.  
I promised myself that I would get in the honors list for the second   
term cause my average was 79 i was close so i wanted to get in the   
honors in second term so i haven't had enough time doing the next chapter  
but i have started it, cause everytime I'm in Freaking french class I  
don't pay attention because who cares about French it won't exactly lower  
my mark.   
  
The next chapter would probably be ready on summer because at summer I   
like to go to parks and sit on top of the monkey bars and write while  
I'm there because it'a very peaceful.   
  
Oh yeah i need some votes here.  
  
would u rather have these couples:  
  
1. Tenchi/Ryoko  
2. Tenchi/Ayeka, Ryoko/Hotsuma  
3. Tenchi/Ryoko/Hotsuma  
  
Well I'll be waiting i hope u can wait for the next chapter c yuh ya'lls 


End file.
